


The News

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Death, F/M, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Jace calls Isabelle to tell her about the mass shooting in Las Vegas.





	The News

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

I slowly wake up to my phone ringing. I turn on the lamp on the nightstand by Simon and my bed. I see Jace’s smiling face on the screen of my phone. Why would he be calling? I answer. “Hello?” 

“Isabelle we need to get to Las Vegas now.” Jace quickly informs me. 

“Vegas? Jace, what’s going on?” By now Simon was up too. 

“Isabelle there’s been a mass shooting. The Las Vegas Institute needs help.” I feel the blood in my veins run cold. 

“How many dead?” Simon’s eyes widen when I say that.

“As of now about fifty people are dead.” 

I feel a tear slip from my eye. “Shit. It’s only getting to get higher.” 

“Can you and Simon get to the New York Institute now? We want to leave in an hour or so.” 

“Of course. I love you.” It’s times like this where I remember that I have to tell the people I love how I feel because I never know how long I have with them. 

“I love you too sis.” He hangs up. 

“What’s going on?” Simon asks. 

I take a deep breath before telling him. “There was a mass shooting in Las Vegas. They need help.” 

How did this happen?

**Author's Note:**

> After what happened I don't want to stay quiet. What happened in Las Vegas was terrible. Please help out in anyway possible if you can. My thoughts and prayers go to everyone that was impacted by this horrible event. Thanks to the first responders, police, SWAT, people who have donated, and anyone else who has helped in anyway shape, way, or form. 
> 
> Go Fund Me  
> https://www.gofundme.com/dr2ks2-las-vegas-victims-fund 
> 
> Also, you can donate blood even if you don't live in the Las Vegas area.


End file.
